<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allò que et creua by neA31416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300013">Allò que et creua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neA31416/pseuds/neA31416'>neA31416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisataka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Analysis Squad Series, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (Novels), 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV), 蝶の力学 | Butterfly's Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorry these tags are a mess), Chou no Rikigaku spoilers, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I love them so much, It's my first fanfic, Post-Chou no Rikigaku, aquesta és la versió original en català, idk if someone other than us will read them but at least they're here lmao, kisataka, la veritat és que em fa il·lusió publicar en la meva llengua :), novel-verse, slight OOC? (i'm not sure), slight angst, takatou, there aren't any non-japanese fanfics for them so my friend and i decided to start writing, 十一係, 鷹塔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Català</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neA31416/pseuds/neA31416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nit d'estiu sufocant provoca el sorgiment de velles ferides que no han acabat de sanar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Touko/Takano Hideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisataka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allò que et creua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aquest fanfic no s'ubica en el canon de la sèrie sinó en el de les novel·les originals (el drama de Satsujin Bunsekihan és una adaptació d'una sèrie literària homònima). Així doncs, no és gaire compatible amb el final de la tercera i última (de moment) temporada (que és totalment diferent en els llibres, tenint en compte que Chou no Rikigaku és el 7è llibre i la setmana vinent surt el 13è).</p>
<p>Amb això dit, espero que us agradi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un vel xafogós i humit semblava cobrir la ciutat de Tokyo, creant una atmosfera sufocant, com si la quantitat d’aire s’hagués vist reduïda. El so intermitent de les cigales es colava entre la remor distant dels trens nocturns i els motors esporàdics de vehicles que seguien sense dormir. Amb l’avenç de la nit, els sorolls es diluïren en un silenci omnipresent; la ciutat, aparentava haver esdevingut estàtica. Totes les finestres havien estat obertes, volent donar la benvinguda a una brisa que no arribava mai. Les cortines, com estàtues de marbre, es mantenien rígides; havien esdevingut encara un mur més entre l’interior i l’exterior. Tanmateix, amb aquelles temperatures, ja era indiferent. L’agost era, definitivament, el més pèssim mes de l’any per conciliar el son.</p>
<p>En l’absència de l’aire condicionat, que encara havia de ser reparat, sols quedava un últim recurs per aconseguir unes poques hores de descans. Aquest, però, també resultava fútil: la frescor momentània d’una dutxa nocturna desaparegué al topar-se amb la massa de calor que inundava el seu dormitori. Hideaki Takano entrà a l’habitació, en bermudes i xancletes, ja suant. Estirada al llit, llegint el diari del matí per intentar –en va—distreure’s de l’enutjós clima, era la Touko Kisaragi, amb el cabells encara molls. En veu irritada, el Takano digué que, al dia següent, tornaria a trucar els tècnics perquè arreglessin el maleït aparell. La Kisaragi aixecà els ulls del diari per mirar-lo; tanmateix, fou incapaç de concentrar-se en les seves paraules: quedà atrapada en una visió que, fins aquell moment, havia romàs coberta, invisible als seus ulls. Era allà: el record, el malson, el pànic i el terror. Travessant el seu tors, una línia perfectament recta que la pell estirava, convertint-la en irregular. La simple vista d’aquella cicatriu –òbvia, mes inesperada— la removia per dins i despertava pensaments adormits que s’apoderaven d’ella com urpes d’una bèstia famolenca. </p>
<p>Ell ho notà en els seus ulls, buits i perduts en un món a què ell, desgraciadament, també havia caigut incomptables cops. Ho notà en els seus llavis tremolosos, en el seu pit que s’alçava en desassossec, en les arrugues que començaven a formar-se en el paper que sostenia amb cada cop més força. El moment havia arribat, era qüestió de temps. Sabia perfectament des de mesos enrere que tal situació tindria lloc. Que deixaria de ser capaç d’emmascarar-ho. Que aquell dia ressorgiria de la foscor del passat i l’arrastraria a ella a unes memòries que haurien de restar ocultes. L’únic que el reconfortava lleugerament era el moment en què es trobaven. Podria haver estat pitjor. Podria haver sigut durant un cas, a l’ambulància, a l’hospital, on se li hauria afegit el neguit que sempre acompanyava les lesions en servei; podria haver aparegut en unes circumstàncies que, si experimentaven algun dia, sota cap pretext haurien de deixar lloc a fets com aquells.</p>
<p>L’estiu i l’avaria havien deixat d’existir quan el Takano avançà cap al llit per jeure al seu costat. El diari havia perdut tota importància, ja a la tauleta de nit. La Kisaragi es mantingué en silenci, amb els llavis immòbils. Amb la mirada absent, allargà la mà al seu abdomen, tremolosament però decidida, com si una força més enllà d’ella l’arrastrés cap allò; com si hagués quedat atrapada en un magnetisme cruel. Els seus dits vacil·lants resseguiren la ferida lentament. A cada instant, la pell deformada semblava abrasar-la; cremades que contaminaven tot el seu cos i feien brollar pensaments, paraules, com aigua bruta, matant-la per dins. </p>
<p>Era culpa seva.</p>
<p>Tot era culpa seva.</p>
<p>Havia estat a punt de deixar-lo morir.   </p>
<p>Podria haver desaparegut per sempre. Podria haver-se apagat lentament. Podria haver estat incapaç de recuperar-se d’allò que pretenia penetrar en la vida mateixa.</p>
<p>Podria haver mort.</p>
<p>Davant dels seus ulls.</p>
<p>Podria haver estat una incompetent. Mancant de les habilitats necessàries per salvar la vida d’innocents. </p>
<p>Havia estat una incompetent. Mancant de les habilitats necessàries per impedir que amenacés la seva vida. Que la canviés per sempre.</p>
<p>Inútil inútil inútil inútil.</p>
<p>Hauria estat millor sense ella.</p>
<p>Sí, hauria d’haver-hi anat un altre en el seu lloc. Algú capaç d’impedir allò. Algú capaç de frenar-la abans que agafés el bisturí. Ell no hauria quedat marcat. Ell no hauria de recordar-ho cada dia que es mirés a si mateix. Així mai hauria sentit la mort tallar la seva pell. La vida fugint a través de tubs i agulles. </p>
<p>Ella mai hauria d’haver-</p>
<p>‘’No és culpa teva’’. Una calidesa afable, tan contrària a la xafogor que els envoltava, la retornà del pèlag a que havia caigut. Una calidesa que venia al món en una veu aspra que sols era suau per ella; en una mà que sostenia la seva amb la més delicada força. Tot convergia en una massa d’escalfor: ella, ell, allò. Allò que més estimava. Allò que més li dolia. Allò que el feia recordar. Allò que el feia oblidar. Els seus dits prengueren amb encara més fermesa aquella mà tremolosa, temorosos de què ella tornés a enfonsar-se en la foscor.</p>
<p>‘’Podries haver mort’’. Un fil de veu, tan dèbil que era gairebé inaudible, sorgí. ‘’Uns pocs segons més i...  ...i... ...ja no estaries aquí. És un miracle. Que pugui sentir el batec del teu cor. Vaig estar a punt de deixar-te morir... ...vaig cometre massa errors. Un més i-‘’</p>
<p>‘’Touko’’. Ho tallà tot: les paraules, els pensaments, l’aire. ‘’Mira’m als ulls’’. Els ulls que tant amava, però, romangueren encadenats a aquell fragment de pell desfigurada i erma. El Takano, llavors, desplaçà l’altra mà cap a la seva cara fins encaixar-la amb la galta, acaronant-la. ‘’Mira’m, si us plau’’. Lentament, unes pupil·les dubtoses s’elevaren fins coincidir amb les seves. ‘’Res d’allò va passar. Estic aquí. Estem aquí. ...Aquell dia, en el moment en què vaig veure’t entrar... vaig saber que sortiria amb vida’’. Els llavis de la Kisaragi començaren a titil·lar, a cada segon més inquiets. Després d’un silenci momentani, el Takano acaricià la seva cara i pronuncià: </p>
<p>‘’Jo a tu et confio la meva vida. Ho vaig fer en aquell moment. Ho faig ara. I ho seguiré fent. Si hi havia una persona que pogués salvar-me d’una mort segura, aquella eres tu’’. De sobte, puixants sanglots trencaren amb l’atmosfera de calor i silenci que els cenyia. Un crit de l’ànima, irromput entre llàgrimes que brollaven amb gran violència.</p>
<p>La Touko Kisaragi era una persona molt forta, de les més fortes que havia conegut mai. Capaç de mantenir la ment freda, d’analitzar tots i cadascun dels factors i extreure’n una conclusió brillant. De reclamar el seu lloc en un entorn que sempre podia estar disposat a rebutjar-la. De demostrar i, sobretot, ser, una inspectora extraordinària. Però, igual que ell, també tenia ferides. Ferides que, quan s’obrien, l’arrastraven a la irracionalitat i a la més difícil de controlar angoixa. Que l’espoliaven de tota confiança, de tota seguretat. I era en aquells moments quan més el necessitava.</p>
<p>No dubtà en rodejar-la amb els seus braços, proporcionant-li un refugi a que s’aferrà de forma instintiva. Tampoc hesità a l’hora de passar la mà pel seu cap, per la seva esquena, amb moviments cíclics i constants. Ni en deixar que s’amagués en ell, gemegant contra el seu pit. Necessitava que l’acompanyés, que l’allunyés de la seva realitat distorsionada per la por, que li proporcionés quelcom a què arrapar-se. Ell seria la seva llum en la foscor.</p>
<p>Acabaren sentint-se sols les seves respiracions; quasi imperceptibles, però presents. Aviat, la d’ella deixà d’entretallar-se, recuperant un ritme plàcid i regular. Eren dos cossos entrelligats, units l’un amb l’altre per un mateix dolor. Amb els ulls encara oberts, Hideaki Takano observà la figura reposada que l’acompanyava. La persona a qui devia la seva vida, la persona sense la qual no es trobaria on estava. La inspectora a què tant respectava i admirava. Ell també amagà el cap en la seva espatlla, sentint-se emparat per la seva sola presència. La temperatura i la quietud sepulcral de l’aire havien esdevingut indiferents. Abraçat a ella, no tardà en sumir-se en un son serè i profund.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>